The present invention generally relates to managing payment cards, and more specifically to managing payment cards for card holders traveling to different geographic regions.
The use of payment cards has grown significantly in recent time. Payment cards are broadly defined to include credit cards, cash cards, pre-paid cards, secured cards, gift cards, automatic teller cards, bank cards, check cards, and any other type of non-cash payment. Along with this growth of payment cards, people are traveling more than ever. Domestic and international travel continues to increase year after year.
The confluence of these two trends, use of payment cards and increase travel makes it difficult for providers of payment cards to identify fraudulent transactions. In fact it is not usual for a card holder who uses payment cards, to have transactions denied because they arrive at a destination geography which is outside a region set by the provider of the payment card. It can be embarrassing, stressful, and frustrating for a card holder to have payment card denied for a financial transaction. Accordingly, a need exist to manage payment cards, especially for card holders that travel.